Tiger, Tiger
by Sasuke's Midnight Angel
Summary: First kidnapped, then genetically altered by Orochimaru, Hinata Hyuuga is given the ability to turn into a Tiger-like version of the Kyuubi. Shunned by all, can Hinata find a way to control her newfound abilities, or will she find help along the way?
1. Prologue: An Act of Disappearance

Tiger, Tiger

**Midnight Post: Hey everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer (For the ENTIRE story): I may not own Naruto, but you guys make me feel like I own the world!**

**Tiger, Tiger**

_**Prologue: An Act of Disappearance**_

The man glanced behind, down the dark empty street, assuring himself that no one was following. He looked around, furtively, before ducking into an alleyway.

Silent as the surrounding shadows, he walked under a foreboding looking archway. He cast a long look at the street, before walking up to the gate. It was a large, iron thing, too tall to climb, and connected to the arch, so there was no going around it. Two, hefty looking guards stood by, silently patrolling the area. Inside, the man could see at least seven others, patrolling the streets of the compound.

The man pressed himself closer into the shadows, cursing his misfortune. He was too far in to back out again, and his master had lost patience.

This time, there could be no mistakes.

The man appeared behind the first guard, and killed him without a sound. The second guard met the same fate. The man pushed open the gates, readjusting his glasses, which were on the bridge of his nose.

He killed the first three patrollers without a problem, easily making it into the streets. Suddenly, a kunai was thrown. The man ducked, cursing as the four other guards ran at him.

He kicked the first man in the chest, sending him flying into the next. With a slash, he cut down the third man. The first two men were still getting up. The man smirked, and sent his blade down, stabbing them both with one swift movement.

Suddenly, he felt something slash past him, and a warm, something, oozing down his side. He cursed, turning, and slashed at his attacker's unprotected neck. The patroller crumpled, silently, his blood, pooling in the dirt.

The man looked up at the sky, and blanched. The sun was beginning to make an appearance over the eastern hills, he had wasted too much time. Wiping his bloody blade on the uniform of one of the patrollers, the man headed towards the center of the compound.

He found the house he was looking for easily enough. It was the biggest one in the compound, pure white, and with fifty guards around it's borders. The man cursed, he'd have to find another way in.

Suddenly, he spied an oak tree, growing close to the house. From his position, fifty yards away, he jumped, and landed in the uppermost branches of the tree. Silently, he opened a window, and entered the house.

He found himself in a hallway, with pictures framing the wall. He crept through the hall, his footsteps echoing through the dark passage. Looking to his left, he smirked. There was a lavender-painted door, with the picture of a flower taped to it.

Silently, he pushed the door open, and saw what he had come for. The girl was sleeping peacefully, in a large bed, on the other side of the room. The man stealthily made his way over, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, and the man inwardly cursed. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth before she could scream. Pinching her lightly, on her collarbone, he knocked the girl unconscious. Gagging her with a small cloth he had brought, he lifted her over one shoulder, opened the window, and jumped, landing, catlike, on the street bellow.

Just as the man reached the outer limits of the city, he heard the alarm bells sound, and knew that either the girl's disappearance, or the soldier's bodies had been discovered. He quickened his pace, leaving Kohona behind.

When he reached the forest, the man jumped into the trees, and hopped from branch to branch, holding the girl tightly around her waist. Sighting a clearing, he stopped, and jumped down. Laying the girl down, he studied her features, carefully.

Her dark blue hair framed her face perfectly, deeply contrasting with her pale skin. Her rosy lips gave her face an innocent look, which only a child could contain. However, her breasts, and long legs said otherwise. She was of medium height, and skinny. She looked delicate, like a rare flower, or a glass figurine.

From all of the files he had received on the girl, he knew that she was eighteen years old. He also knew that she was the heiress of her clan. This was one of the many reasons why his master wanted her.

The man looked away from the girl. Opening his weapon pouch, which had been strapped to his thigh, opposite to his sword. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill pen. He quickly wrote something, and sealed it.

Biting his thumb so that it bled, he summoned a small bird. Attaching the letter to it's leg he whispered, "My master", before releasing the bird, and watching it fly into the sunrise.

--

A man opened the door, holding a small letter in his hand. He entered the dark room, and tried not to shiver, as the cold air hit him.

In the center of the room, he could see a dark figure, surrounded by a light green mist. The man bowed, and slid the letter across the floor, before exiting the room quickly.

The figure's eyes snapped opened, bright yellow and purple pupils fixated on the letter. A thin hand wrapped around the letter, long nails removing the seal. Reading it, the figure smiled, pointed teeth bearing in an evil leer. The eyes narrowed, and there was a deep, evil chuckle, that sounded slightly reptilian.

"Well, well, well. Well done Kabuto…well done indeed…"

--

**Midnight Post: Well, I really hope you enjoyed the Prologue, and I hope you read on! Don't forget to review!**

**LOL (Lots of Love), **

**3 **_**Sasuke's Midnight Angel**_


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Tiger, Tiger

**Midnight Post: Hey people! Here's the newest chapter of Tiger, Tiger! I really hope you like it! Please review!!**

**Tiger, Tiger**

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

The girl opened her eyes, and found herself lying on the ground, in the middle of a clearing, bound and gagged, with a man she'd never seen before, sitting next to her, cooking over a small fire.

"Well, good morning Miss Hyuuga," the man said, without looking up. The girl struggled against her bonds, but they were too tight. She suddenly found the man in front of her, holding her chin.

He smiled gently, his deep, sea-green eyes sparkling behind his glasses. The girl stopped struggling, but her eyes burned with fear, and a longing to be free. The man reached behind her, and undid her gag.

The girl coughed, and spat. The man helped her to sit up.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" she asked. The man cut her bonds, all except the ones on her wrists.

"My name is Kabuto. And I'm really sorry, but I have no idea where we are, other than we are somewhere west of Kohona, and heading for…never mind. So, what's your name?"

The girl had a feeling he already knew, but she answered him nonetheless, "Hinata."

Kabuto smiled. Putting out the fire, and lifting Hinata over his shoulder again, he heard her squeak in surprise. Jumping back into the trees, he said,

"We've got a long day of travel ahead of us if we are to reach my master by this evening."

Hinata tried hard not to look down from their perch, over two hundred feet in the air. Attempting to concentrate on some thing else, she asked, "Who is your master?"

Kabuto frowned, and was silent, "You don't know?" Hinata shook her head, and then remembered that Kabuto was looking ahead, and so she replied, "No."

Kabuto's frown deepened, and after a while, he said quietly, "Then I'll leave it as a surprise…"

--

Neji ran down the hallway, into his father's room. "Otou-san! Hinata…she's…" Haishi looked up, and smiled sadly.

"I know, Neji."

"But…but how?" Neji asked, fighting back the tears.

"I don't know, but for now, go to school, I'm sure it will all be figured out by then." Haishi said, and Neji knew the conversation was over. He left the room, and began the walk to school.

Looking at the leaves fall from the trees, Neji couldn't help but wonder where his sister was. He clenched his fists in anger, and scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk.

This was his fault, it had to be. He was Hinata's older brother and protector. It was his job to watch over her, given to him by his own father. His room was right next to Hinata's, so how could he have let this happen?

"Neji! HEY NEJI! Wait up!" someone called from behind. Neji turned, and saw Naruto, running down the street towards him, waving his arms around like a maniac.

'_Oh great,' _Neji thought, trying not to roll his eyes, _'him again.'_ Neji had a strong dislike for Naruto, ever since his family had moved to Kohona. Naruto lived down the street from the Hyuuga Compound, and he had instantly decided that Neji was his new best friend. Even worse, Hinata had developed a huge crush on the idiot, and Naruto was none the wiser.

Naruto caught up to Neji, breathing hard. "Hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto asked, slightly out of breath. Neji rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Naruto jogged to keep up.

"Hey, where's Hinata? She sick or something?" Naruto asked. Neji stiffened, and stopped walking, Naruto stopped too.

"No." Neji said quietly, his voice low. Naruto frowned, puzzled. "Then where is she?" he asked. Neji was silent for a moment, as they entered the National Park of Kohona. It was one of Hinata's favorite places to go, especially in fall. He looked around for a few moments, at the falling leaves, the trees, and the fountains. It was all so beautiful, and colorful. Neji glared at the trees, how dare they still look so beautiful and peaceful. How dare the leaves change to colors of sunsets. And how dare the waters of the fountains make small rainbows in the light. They had no right to do so. Ever since Hinata had been taken, nothing should be allowed to be beautiful. Everything should have been as bleak, and dull as he felt.

"Hello? Neji? Anybody home in there?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of Neji's face, tearing him from his thoughts. Neji blinked, and looked at Naruto for a moment. Naruto grinned.

"You spaced out for a minute there buddy," Naruto chuckled. "So, where is Hinata?" Neji sighed, and sat down on a bench. He buried his face in his hands, and tried not to cry.

"She's gone," he said. Naruto's grin faded, replaced by a look of confusion.

"Wh-what?" Naruto choked out, his eyes wide. Neji raised his head, and Naruto saw tears running silently down his cheeks.

"She's gone. Hinata's been kidnapped."

--

**Midnight Post: Well, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****Tiger, Tiger****. Don't forget to review! **

**LOL (Lots of Love), **

**3 **_**Sasuke's Midnight Angel**_


	3. Chapter 2: Request

Tiger, Tiger

**Midnight Post: Dah-lings! I'm back, and here is the newest installment of Tiger, Tiger!**

**soundless steps:**_** Uh…okay then. I can't really answer your questions with out ruining the whole story, so please, read on! Hopefully all will become clear in time.**_

**Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce:**_** Thanks! I'm glad you feel that way!**_

**Dragon Man 180:**_** LOL, cool name! Yeah, a tiger look WOULD be cute for her...**_

**Kira Acumichi:**_** You know, I may actually do that! But for now, it may have to stay as a NaruHina, cuz I really need the reviews…lol ; D Thanks anyways!**_

**sasukeluver724:**_** Hey lil' bro! Great to hear from you again. Glad you like the story so far!**_

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I 3 you all! : D**_

**And now, on with the story! Enjoy! And don't forget to review…**

**Tiger, Tiger**

_**Chapter Two: Request**_

Hinata bounced mercilessly up and down as Kabuto jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

He had tied her to him with chakra earlier that morning, just before they had begun traveling. Hinata sighed mentally, and wondered if anyone was missing her back at home.

She sighed wistfully, and absentmindedly laid her head on Kabuto's shoulder. When Kabuto felt Hinata's head on his shoulder, he turned a light shade of pink. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, and continue on his way, but within a few minutes, he felt as if there was a hurricane inside of him.

Hinata closed her eyes, but instantly reopened them as she felt Kabuto drop from the 50-foot tree they had been perched in. She bit her lip so hard that it drew blood. They hit the ground softly, and quietly, almost catlike.

Hinata slipped off of Kabuto's back, and he released her bonds. Hinata rubbed her wrists slowly.

Suddenly she turned and sprinted away through the trees. Kabuto only smirked. He formed signs with his hands, and dematerialized.

Hinata ran blindly, stumbling and panting, she tore her way through the dense forest until she burst into a clearing. She tripped over a rather large rock, and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

She attempted to stand, but she fell back with a cry of pain. She looked at her ankle, and winced. It was bruised, and was quickly turning shades of brown, blue, and green.

'_I can't move on this. I'll need to hide, and quickly.' _she thought. Hinata hesitantly poked her ankle, and hissed in pain. She tried crawling, and found to her surprise that it didn't hurt too badly if she dragged it gently.

She slowly made her way to the far edge of the clearing, and concealed herself behind a dead log. She lay there, panting, and trying to cry.

'_I have to get out of here; there's no way I can stay out here alone! I need to get back to Kohona . . .' _she thought. Suddenly, there was the sound of a snapping twig. Hinata looked up sharply, and gasped.

Kabuto smirked, and dropped the two pieces of twig at Hinata's feet.

"Need a hand?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. The nurse had sent him home early, since he hadn't been able to pay attention in any of his classes. His father had called him from the office to check on him every few hours.

Neji sighed, and moved off of his bed, and over to the window. He gazed absentmindedly at the horizon. He placed a hand on the glass, his eyes roving over the edges of the sky. He sighed, and looked down into the garden, and gasped.

_A young girl was spinning around in the garden. She was laughing, and dancing around the flowers. _

_A few feet away, a boy, who seemed to be a few years older than the girl was watching her spin. _

_He grinned as the girl picked a bunch of flowers, and threw them into the air, laughing and spinning._

_Suddenly the girl ran over to the boy, and grabbed him by the hands, and began spinning him around. The boy's protests carried across the garden, but the girl only laughed and spun him harder._

Neji smiled, but then he blinked, and the two children vanished. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Neji turned in time to see Lee enter the room. Lee smiled gently, and moved into the room cautiously.

Neji moved over to Lee, and embraced him.

"I heard that you were not feeling well, so I came to see if you were alright," Lee said when they broke apart. Neji smiled, half-heartedly.

"I'm all right…I just miss her…" he said, looking at the floor.

"That is understandable, she is your sister, so of course, it is only natural for you to miss her," Lee said, sitting down on the bed. Neji joined him.

"But do not worry, because Lady Tsunade is sending out a team of the best ANBU to find her as soon as possible! So do not fear, I am positive that Hinata will be back with us soon!" Lee said, giving Neji the thumbs up. Neji smiled.

"Thanks Lee, I needed that," he said. Lee stood, smiling.

"Well I did come to see if you were feeling alright," Lee said. "I should probably get back to class now, but maybe I will see you later," Lee said, gesturing towards the door. Neji nodded, and the two friends hugged again.

Neji felt a slight buzzing in his stomach, and pulled away. Lee gave him a concerned look, before waving goodbye, and disappearing down the hallway.

Neji sighed, and moved back to the window.

'_Hinata…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade rolled her eyes, and glanced at Naruto through folded fingers.

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Naruto, you know as well as I do that this is a job for ANBU only. We don't know whom we're dealing with, or how many of them there are. Therefore valued members of our community, such as you, or ANY other Genin, are forbidden to leave on that particular mission!" Tsunade said, thoroughly irritated.

"But baa-chan, Hinata needs a friend! If…_when_ we get her back, she's going to need someone by her side, and…and I want to be there for her!" Naruto said quietly. Tsunade stared at him for a long moment.

"Fine…just…be at the Main Gates at 6:00am, tomorrow," she replied, looking downwards to prevent Naruto from seeing the tears that threatened to fall.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled, running out of Hokage Tower. Tsunade just rolled her eyes, and went back to her paperwork.

'_He'll realize what I said in 3…2…1…'_

"Wait…. SIX IN THE MORNING?!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade chuckled, and turned another sheet over, picking up her pen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight Post: Well, I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter of ****Tiger, Tiger****. Please, be kind with your reviews, unless this chapter was a total piece of crap, which I sincerely hope it wasn't.**

**LOL (Lots of Love), **

**3 **_**Sasuke's Midnight Angel**_


End file.
